Legend of the Black Dragon
by Bigmomma
Summary: Another Martial Arts Tournament has started. Meanwhile while Dende is on vacation visiting his family on New Namek it is blown up leaving no Earth and Namekian Dragonballs. Can the Z-fighters and three black sayjin teenagers stop this new evil.
1. Default Chapter

Legend of the Black Dragon

Disclaimer:  I do not or will not own DBZ. So please don't sue me. Chapter 1 

Planet Blackstar

One lovely summer's day on Planet Blackstar.  It was a planet occupied with black saiyns.  Yes, black saiyns.  Mainly scientists the planet is based on technology.  Only three half black saiyns named of Lisa, Casey and Richard defend the planet against hostile aggression.  Truth is known their fathers were the notorious fighters in the Universe.  Lisa's father was Raditz, Goku's brother.  Casey father was Turles and her mate Richard's father was Nappa.  Their mother 

died so they were orphans.  They trained together ever since they were in diapers by Bertha their adoptive grandmother.  

            They were resting after a fierce battle with Ice, Cooler's sister.  It was an epic battle.  They finally defeated her and sent her on her way because Lisa showed Ice mercy. "Girl you shouldn't let her go like that.  You know she might come back and try again." Says Richard.  "If she does, we will beat her scrawny ass all the way to the next dimension."  Says Lisa.  "Speaking of which, should we be training to get stronger in case she comes back?"  says Casey.  "You know you took the words right out my mouth. Lets go up on your feet and start training." Says Bertha.  "Yes grandmother."  Says Lisa, Casey and Richard.   Now we will be talking about participating in the World Martial Arts Tournament on Earth in a few short months.  So lets begin now."   Lisa, Casey, and Richard were training in grandmother's gravity room at 1200 time normal gravity.  After a few short hours the workout is done.  "Dinner!" says Bertha. "All right food.  Don't forget the sweet potato pie."  Says Richard.  Everyone was eating dinner and now they did their homework and their nightly chores before going to bed.  "See you guys in the morning.  I will have the ship ready for you to go to Earth."  "Thanks and goodnight grandmother." Says Lisa.  Casey, Richard, and Lisa kissed their adopted grandmother goodnight.  

            The next morning, the black teenage sayjns went aboard the ship that their grandmother built.  It has a gravity training room, a large kitchen, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, and a nice sound system with a lot of R&B, hip-hop, and rap music from Earth from a place called America.  "So which CD do you guys want to play first?" asks Lisa.  "Hey how about Ludacris 'Word of Mouff' (my favorite CD)" says Richard.  They put on the CD and it was playing "Roll Out" while the ship is taking off.  "Look out fighters here we come!" says Lisa.  


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  I do not own DBZ.  So don't sue me.

Legend of the Black Dragon 

Chapter 2

Capsule Corps. Earth

"Woman are you ready yet? Shouts Vegeta.  " I am going a fast as I can idiot.  It takes time for me to get beautiful."  Says Bulma.  The rest of the gang has arrived to go to the tournament.  Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Tien, Chatzou, and Piccolo are participating in the tournament this year.  All of a sudden a time machine landed on the front lawn at Capsule Corps.  Mirai Trunks came out.  "Hey everyone, missed me?"  "Hey Trunks, so what brings you're here?" ask Krillin.  "Well I wanted to participate in the tournament this year.  I want to beat the stuffing out of the last year's champion."  " Hey wait in line, we all want a piece of the Champion Vegeta."  Says Goku. (Well, folks I don't like Hercule, he's an idiot, so I am making Vegeta the winner of the last tournament.).  "Hey guys I hear that people are coming from every galaxy for this tournament." Says Yamcha.  "Good more competition. Makes for better fighting."  Says Piccolo.  "Okay guys I'm ready now.  Let's get going.  Oh, Mirai Trunks what brings you by?" asks Bulma.  "Well mom I came to fight in the tournament."  Says Mirai Trunks.  Everyone got on the plane followed by Chichi, Oolong, Puar, Videl, Marron, Pan, Bra, the Ox King, and the old pervert Master Roshi.

            Meanwhile on the ship Lisa was cooking, Richard was training, and Casey was meditating.  "Dinner."says Lisa.  The black saiyans ate dinner of fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, ham, biscuits, collard greens, cornbread, and Kool-aid.  (Typical Sunday dinner at my house).  Lisa looks worried.  "Hey Lisa, what's wrong?" asks Casey.  "Well I have been thinking about our last battle with Ice.  We should have used fusion to get rid of her."  "Hey don't get so hard on yourself.  You said it yourself that if she shows her face again their will be hell to pay.  I would like to kick her sorry ass anyway."  "Entering Earth in 15 minutes." Says the computer. "Well we better get out seat belts on.  Richard, you have your translator on?" asks Lisa.  "Yes, I do.  I am not stupid as my father was but I did inherited his fighting skills." Says Richard.  "You know Richard, you are right.  We only got our father's fighting skills but our mother's brains."  Says Lisa.  "Wow look at the earth, it is so beautiful and so blue."  Says Casey.  "Destination?" says the computer.  "The World Martial Arts Tournament in Japan." Says Lisa.

Meanwhile out on New Namek…

Dende was visiting his family joking over the good times and drinking water.  All of a sudden an attack force lands on Namek.  "Who are you? Says the Eldest Namek.  "Oh let us introduce ourselves," says Tammy.  " My name is Tiana." Says Tiana while doing a split.  " My name is Tanya." Says Tanya doing another split.  "My name is Sheila." say Sheila while posing with her arms facing to her left.  "My name is Patricia." Says Patricia while posing with her arms facing to her right.  " And my name is Tammy." Says Tammy while posing with her arms up.  "And together we are Ice's girl squad!" they all say.  Dende and the other Nameks started laughing.  "Man these girls are as bad as the Ginyu Force."  Says Dende. "Hey watch your tongue little green man I will have to rip it out." Says Tammy.  Tammy grabs Dende by throat.  "Put him down Tammy! We are not finished with the yet." Says Ice.  Ice the sister of Cooler and Freiza the most fearful female warrior in the universe.  "Are you the one called Dende?"  "Yes, why." "Well Dende, I am here to destroy planets that have dragonballs.  So if you give me the dragonballs I will let you live.  If not, I will blow up this planet."  "Do whatever you wish, but we will never hand over the dragonballs."  "Very well then, girl squad come back to the ship."  The girl squad went to the spacecraft.  Ice was taking off.  "Good riddenance to her. " say the elder Namek.  Ice shot out of the planet and was looking at the planet for one last time.  "Power up girls, lets get rid of this nuisance."  Says Ice.  Ice the girl squad fired a ki blast that blew up the planet Namet.  That means no Earth dragonball and no Namekian dragonballs.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  I do not own DBZ.

Legend of the Black Dragon 

Chapter 3

            The Z-fighters have arrived to register for the tournament.  Goku looks around and sees all of the many different fighters from across the galaxy. "Wow so

Many fighters. Some of them will be no challenge to me.  But looking at those three, I got my work cut out for."  Goku thought while looking at the three teenage saiyans.  Lisa was also looking at her competition. "Whoa, so many people and many different species of people.  They don't look so tough. But then again my grandmother says don't judge a fighter by how he looks, but how he handles himself in a fight."  Lisa went to the soda machine and grabs a soda.  She was returning to her group and runs into a very large individual.  "Hey child, did not see you down there. Ha ha.  I will tell you know to forfeit the match because I will beat you to a pulp." Says Pintar.  "I am going now.  But nice pick up line though. Looking forward to kicking your sorry ass." Says Lisa.  Now she runs into Mirai 

Trunk.  "Oh I am so sorry, please excuse me." Says Mirai.  "That's okay, no harm done." Says Lisa.  "So you are here for the tournament?"  "Yeah.  So what part of the galaxy are you from?"  " I am from Earth.  My name is Trunks.  What's yours?"  " My name is Lisa and I am from planet Blackstar."  "Wow another planet, so cool. So are you alone or with someone?"  " I am with my two friends.  Come on I want you to meet them."  Mirai Trunks followed Lisa to where Richard and Casey were kissing.  "Guys get a room."  "Sorry Lisa.  Who's your new friend?" say Casey.  "Well Casey and Richard, this is Trunks, he lives hers on Earth." "Nice to meet you."  Trunks was getting to know Lisa when Gohan shows up.  "Hey Trunks, our dad is waiting for us.  Say who is your new friend?"  " Gohan, this is Richard, Casey, and Lisa.  Guys, this is Gohan my good friend."  "How do you do."  "Say guys want to hang out with us and maybe spar before the next competion." "Your on." Says Lisa.  

The teens were starting to spar.  Then the rest of the Z-fighter was looking for Trunks and Gohan.  "Hey guys I found them."  Says Killin. 

Trunks you have good taste in women.  They're gorgeous. Hi, I'm Yamcha." Says Yamcha.  "Let me guess, God's gift to women? Asks Lisa.  "Why yes.  So would you go out with me?"  "Not if you were the last man in the galaxy.  I would rather be gay than go out with you." Shouts Lisa.  "Whoa man that's harsh." Says Goku.  Vegeta show up.  What's going on here?  I have a tournament to win." The three teens looked at Vegeta. "It can't be?" says Richard.  "What are you talking about lug head?" Asks Casey.  "It's the Prince of Saiyans. Grandma told us about him." "But how do you know its him?" asks Lisa.  "Just ask him dummy?"  "Excuse me sir are you by chance your name is Vegeta?"  "Yes girl why do you ask." All of a sudden Richard, Casey and Lisa got down on one knee and bowed. "We are humble servants your majesty." "Wait, what part of the galaxy are you brats from?" "My prince, we are saiyans from the Planet Blackstar.  We are only half black.  Our fathers were the most elite saiyans fighters in the known universe." "Well that remains to be seen.  Who was your father anyways brats?"  " My prince my name is Casey and my father was Turles."  "My name is Lisa and my father was Raditz."  "And my name is Richard and my father was Nappa."  "Hmph, you look just like your father boy only with hair."  He looked at Lisa. "Come here girl.  Kakarot come here." "Hey Vegeta what do you want." says Goku.

"Well, clown this is Raditz's daughter, Lisa.  Girl, this is your father's brother Kakarot."  " Wow I have a family.  Hello, nice to meet you uncle."  Goku gives Lisa a big bear hug.  " I can't breathe."  " I would like to introduce you to the family but we got a tournament to win." Says Goku.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  I do not own DBZ

Legend of the Black Dragon 

Chapter 4

The elimination round started.  Many fighters were getting eliminated.  The three teens were holding their own.  Casey takes out Jewel easily.  Richard makes light work of Killah, and Lisa had a very short match with Pintar only with a punch to the gut and sends him flying towards the audience.  "You see big man I said I will kick your sorry ass. The Z-fighters also made to the first round.  "The next round will begin in two hours." Says the announcer. "Hey while we wait, I am starving."  Asks Goku.  " So lets go to the cafeteria.  Maybe the food is edible this year."  Says Vegeta.  "What kind of food will they be serving?" asks Richard.  Well they usually serve oriental food and especially sushi." Says Goku.  "Hey Lisa, what's sushi?" "Sushi is raw fish in rice wrapped in seaweed." Says Lisa.  " I think I lost my appetite." Says Casey.  "Hey don't fret, I have some lunch we can all share." Says Lisa.  Lisa takes out a capsule and throws it.  It opens to a very long picnic table with a lot of piping hot food.  "Dig in" Every one was eating.  "Man this is good. I will have to tell my wife about your fried chicken." Says Goku.  "For a saiyan, your cooking is exceptional," says Vegeta. "Dessert anyone."  Says Lisa.  There is a spread of sweet potato pies, cheesecake, and strawberry shortcake.  "Wow this pie is great. I will have to get the recipe to Videl." Says Gohan.  "So Trunks, how's your mother in your timeline?" asks Krillin.  "Well, my mother want me to settle down and find a mate before she dies. But she also wants me to run the company so I would not have time for anything else.  But I want to be a warrior.  It is in my blood." "Well, spoken like a true warrior son." "Hey guys lets go the next round, I would like to go the semi-finals." Says Yamcha.

_Out in space._

Ice and the girl squad are in the spaceship.  "What is our estimated time of arrival on Earth?" " In one hour my lady." Says Tammy.  Those earthling don't know who they are messing with I am Ice sister of Freiza and Cooler.  I will get my revenge.  Just you wait."  The space ship landed on Earth.  "Where is everyone?" says Patricia.  "Hey look at this:  World Martial Arts Tournament." Says Tiana.  "Sounds like a lot of fun.  We will kill two birds with one stone.  First we will kill everyone in the stadium and then destroy the Earth," says Ice.

Sorry, so short, but the action heats up in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  I do not own DBZ

Legend of the Black Dragon 

Chapter 5

            Ice and the girl squad heads over to the tournament.  "You know what to do" "Yes my lady!"  The girl squad went on a rampage at the tournament arena blowing things up including fans.  Casey run and tells Lisa "They're back. The Girl squad and Ice." "Come on lets go." says Lisa.  "Man I will not fight a girl." Says Yamcha.  Lisa, Casey, 18, Videl, and Piccolo were going to the battle.  Lisa and Casey made short work of Tanya and Tiana.by blowing them up.  18 got rid of Patricia by a destucto disc.  Videl got rid of Tammy by a kamehameha wave and Piccolo got rid of Sheila by a Special Beam Cannon.  

            Ice comes down to the arena. She shoots Videl in the chest killing her.  "Videl!" shouts 18.  Gohan feels a sharp pain in his chest and passes out dead. "Gohan!" shouts Goten.  "Dad he's not moving."  "Vegeta! What's wrong with Gohan?" asks Goku.  "Gohan's bonded with his mate.  She must be dead because he is dead. When a mate bonds when a bonded mate dies the other dies instantly." says Vegeta.  "Don't worry, after this is all over, we can bring them back with the dragonballs." Says Krillen.  

            "Ice, we meet again.  I thought I told you not to destroy anything else anymore or at least kill innocent people.  Now I will not spare your life this time. Now its ass kicking time." says Lisa.  Ice and Lisa start to fight.  Ice was getting the upper hand.  Ice beats up Lisa and Lisa falls to the ground.  Casey fights with Ice. Punch was blocked by Ice. A kick blocked by Casey. Ice disappears and hits Casey in the back and Casey falls to the ground.  "Casey is you all right?"  "Yeah Lisa, never better."  Ice transforms to the 4th level.  Ice was beating Casey and Lisa badly.  18 tried to help only to be knocked out by a kick to the neck.  Piccolo did the Special Beam Cannon but Ice bats it out of the way landing in the stands.  Chichi, Ox King. Oolong, Puar. Bulma, and Master Roshi were trying to escape the arena when their spot exploded killing them instantly.  

            "No, Chichi!" shouts Goku.  "Bulma" says Vegeta and Vegeta fall dead.  "Dad!" say little Trunks. "Wake up father.  This is not funny." Says Mirai Trunks.  "Trunks were are you going?" say little Trunks.  " I am going to help Lisa defeat this foe."  Mirai Trunks came to Lisa.  Casey was still battling Ice.  "Lisa, are you all right?"  "Yes Trunks I am fine. Just a little sore." " Can you go super saiyan?" " Yes I can.  Casey is trying to fight Ice in super saiyan 3, but with no luck."  "Here take this." Trunks gave Lisa a senzu bean.  Lisa got up ready to fight again.  Trunks also gave Casey a senzu bean when she landed on the ground by Ice.  "Casey, we have to do fusion.  We don't have a choice."  " But when we do the fusion dance we messed up big time." "Here wear this."  Lisa gives Casey the earrings of fusion.  Lisa puts it on her right ear and Casey puts it on her left ear.  A powerful force pulls them together.  A bright light appears and a new fighter is born. "Hey who are you and where are those black saiyan monkeys?" says Ice.  "Oh but your wrong. I am your worse nightmare.  The name is Calisa.  Welcome to your demise.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:  I do not own DBZ.  So don't sue me.

Legend of the Black Dragon 

Chapter 6

            Calisa starts the battle with Ice.  Calis transformed into a super saiyan level 3.  Calisa taking the best of Ice.  Ice had no chance at all.  Calisa readies for the final blow.  "Phoenix Fire Blast" A fiery phoenix type bird shoots out and engulfs Ice in flames.  "Have mercy on me please." Says Ice.  "No you will have no mercy.  You will pay for killing innocent people.  See you in hell bitch."  Calisa puts out her hand and fires a blast making her turn to dust. Calisa reaches and pulls out an earring.  The fusion wore off and Lisa and Casey were back to normal. 

 "Man I am glad that's over.  Now we can go gather the dragonballs and restore this arena." Says Krillin. The Supreme Kai shows up.  "Supreme Kai what bring you here?" says Yamcha.  "I have some bad news.  Dende went to New Namek to visit his family.  The dragonballs are gone because Dende is dead." "Don't worry, we still have the Namekain dragonballs."says Goku.  "No Goku.  The Namekain dragonballs are gone too.  Now there are no dragonballs left to bring anyone back." "Oh hello Supreme Kai." Says Lisa.  "Why hello Lisa, Casey, and Richard.  How are you guys? Staying out of trouble?"  "Since you are here we could not but overhear about dragonballs." "We are telling everyone that we cannot get everyone back to life.  The dragonbball are gone. "says Supreme Kai.  "Maybe we can help." Says Lisa.  "On our planet we have dragonballs.  But I have them now in our possession.  Only Lisa knows the password.

The rest of the sad Z-warriors went up to the Lookout.  Lisa takes out a capsule and out pops of 7 silver balls. "Wow these dragonballs are silver in color," says Yamcha.  Lisa calls the eternal dragon. "Yo, dragon, yo dragon, get your ass up and grant me my wishes." A bright flash of light appears.  Then all of a sudden something in black scales and very large.  A black dragon with cornrows and a bad attitude.  The dragon answered, "What's uuuuuuup! Name me your wishes now, bitch!" "Okay, for my first wish is to bring back all the people killed today during the tournament except the really bad people." Says Lisa. "So be it."  "For the next wish is to restore the planet New Namek"  "It is done." " And for the final wish, restore Dende back to earth." " It shall be done, later." The dragon disappeared and the dragonballs that Lisa holds is just a pile of rocks.  "Now the dragonballs will rechage.  They will be ready again in 3 months." Says Lisa. "Hey we better get going back to the arena.  We don't want to keep the competition.  Let's go Uncle Goku:" Goku gathered everybody and uses instant  transmission and everyone is back at the stadium.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:  I do not own DBZ

Legend of the Black Dragon 

Chapter 7

The martial arts tournament continued.  Goku and Vegeta was a double ring out.  The other Z fighters were eliminated in the last round of the competition.  The only two competitors left were Lisa and Mirai Trunks.  "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the last match of the World Marital Arts Tournament.  We have Trunks, the son of Bulma Briefs the President and CEO of Capsule Corp and Vegeta our last champion. And his opponent Lisa from the planet Blackstar.  She is a virtual newcomer here and is a very impressive fighter.  Fight!"  "Well Trunks, it's been a blast, but I will win this match." "I would like to see you try." "Okay Trunks, if your win I will date you. But if I win, you will become my mate."  "Your on".  Trunks and Lisa powered up to super saiyan level 2.  (I cannot write fight scenes, so bear with me.).  Punch after punch and kick after kick Lisa and Trunks were going at it. They were going so fast for the normal eye can see. Then Trunks fires a blast at Lisa. She dodges it.  "Burning Attack!" shouts Trunks. "Phoenix Fire Blast! shouts Lisa.  Lisa's blast was a lot stronger than Trunks. While Trunks tries to take the blast up to the sky Lisa came from behind and gives Trunks a roundhouse kick to the back of the neck knocking him out.  The referee starts counting:  1.2.3.until they said 10. "Knockout, Lisa is the new world Martial Arts Tournament Champion."  Lisa walks up to Trunks.  "Trunks please wake up.  Here take this." She hands him a senzu bean.  He wakes up.  "So I am your mate now."  Trunks kisses Lisa on the lips.  He bites her on her neck and she bites him back.  So you want to get married?"  "Okay"

_            "Ladies and Gentlemen this is unprecedented.  We will have a wedding ceremony. We had one over 25 years ago when Goku and Chichi got married.  And they are still together after all these years. The lucky couple is Trunks the winner up in the tournament and Lisa the tournament's winner.  Here we go."_

"Lisa, wow your are getting married. I am so happy for you. He is really handsome." Say Casey.  "I know, I can't believe I am getting married.  You know it was love at first sight. I just love all that long hair." "Lisa you are hopeless."

            "Hey Trunks, are you sure about this?" says Yamcha.  "Yeah Yamcha. She is my type of girl.  She can cook, has a fiery temper, and is a fighter.  Is what I look for in a woman. Not to mention beautiful in every way." " Man you are right, she is a looker." say Krillin. "Brat she is worthy to be your mate. I am proud of you son." " Thanks Dad." Trunks was fixing up his tuxedo tie.  Bulma helps Trunks tie his tie. " I am so happy son. Now I will have grandchildren like Chichi." "Yeah my mom would have loved her." "What do you mean would?" "I came back not only because of the tournament but also my mom died and I had no where else to go but here.  Now that I am getting married I will be going to Lisa's home planet and help defend it.  I am not of running a company.  I am more of a warrior." " I will not stop you son so please make her happy." "Don't worry mom. I love her very much."

            "Hey kiddo ready to go?" says Goku.  "Yes I am Uncle." The wedding march began.  Gohan was Trunks best man.  18 and Videl were bridesmaids, little Trunks was the ring bearer and Pan and Bra were flower girls. Goku walked Lisa down the aisle in a beautiful long white dress with a veil covering her face.

"Do you Trunks Briefs, take this woman for your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold to this day forward and forsaken all other till death us do part?"

"I do." "Do you Lisa take Trunks Briefs to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold to this day forward and forsaken all other till death us do part?"

"I do". They exchange rings. "Now by the power vested in thee and in the country of Japan I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."  Trunks lifts her veil over her head and gives her a loving kiss. The crowd went wild.  "Now over to Capsule Corp for a small family reception." says Bulma. Everyone ate and danced the night away.

Now it was time for Trunks, Lisa, Casey and Richard to go back to Blackstar. "Goodbye everyone you will be missed. We will never forget you.  And if you guys need any help, we will be there to help to defend." Says Lisa.  "Hey consider yourself part of Earth special forces," says Goku.  Everyone hugged them goodbye.  Vegeta comes up to Lisa.  "Girl, I do not care if you are Raditz's spawn, but you are a worth warrior and a excellent mate for my son.  Make him proud." "Thank you my prince. Does that make me princess now?" "Yes it does." "Wow Princess Lisa now that is so cool." The teens board the ship and the ship takes off heading off to the planet heading for home.

_This was my first story I have ever written. _


End file.
